cuentos mitico TDI
by necrara-darkangel
Summary: hola aca soy necrara aca les traigo en conjunto con nekonight...una historia donde nuestro campistas favoritos.se han vuelto los famosos dioses del olimpo,que pasa si quieren saberlo pasen y lean... jaaaa dejen comentarios


Hola a todos….soy necrara jaaa

Aca traigo una historia algo loca, basada en el cuento mitológico de hades y Persefone con los personajes de TDI…aclaro no me pertenecen….haría otras parejas…¬¬

Soy a favor del DxG….pero cada quien su gusto…

Este fic en es conjunto con nekonight…..

Ahora sin mas preámbulo la historia…..dejen comentarios…

Advertencia: Ah, lo único en este tipo de historia hay cierto incesto, entre familia, hermanos, etc.….

En el tiempo antiguo, la antigua Grecia entre sus guerras, arte y demás, los dioses inmortales cumplían con sus deberes, además de gozar de sus lugares como observadores de los mortales. En pocas palabras rascarse el ego…¬¬…

en uno de los jardines del olimpo, cierta joven morena de pelo castaño amarronado, de ojos negros, entiéndase Courtney, vestido con un tunica de seda verdosa con detalles dorados mas alguna que otra joya, estaba comiendo unas frutas sobre un campo de flores tranquila encantada de su esencia. Persefone, hija de Zeus y demeter diosa de la agricultura y demás, dejo una rosa blanca en el pasto, mientras suspiraba relajada leyendo unos libros…de su tía athena, que le presto.

Cuando una entidad voladora y cultural, Hermes (Justin) aparece volando el adonis con sus zapatillas voladoras doradas, con mini alas en ellas, que lo elevan con gracia, vistiendo una toga blanca hasta la rodilla con decorados dorados con un cinturón dorado y un pantalón azul oscuro abajo. Mas un casco dorado con alas en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo esta mi querida Persefone hoy?-dice Hermes (Justin) parando de pronto en el aire sonriendo galán incluyendo efecto brillo modelo.

-bien, Hermes, mi padre te ha mandado a hacer mensajes-dice Persefone

-si pero siempre tengo tiempo para ti-dice mientras se arrodilla cerca de la morena acercándole una flor haciéndose el galán, tratando de resaltar su pecho formado.

-hay adonis siempre tan gracioso-dice apenada la morena sonrojándose.

Mientras estos tortolos hablan una sombra oscura pasea entre los placidos jardines, no era nada menos que hades (Duncan), vestido de una tunica negra hasta pasada las rodilla apenas, con unas cráneos de plata en el hombro como prendedor, portando su casco y espada, de visita para ver a su hermano Zeus, señor de los rayos, padre de los dioses…(algunos de ellos) y de otras miles de criaturas al año…¬¬ UU.

Hades estaba aburrido de ver tantos muertos, para variar su trabajo, decidiendo fastidiar a su hermano con alguna de sus aventuras de la década…tenias varias.

que sensación molesta, demasiada tranquilidad espero que al menos pueda divertirme un poco con ese pervertido-dice entre risas…

Caminando entre flores y demás asqueado de tanta paz y luz no era lo suyo, el prefería el inframundo. Cuando una risa interrumpió sus pensamientos, caminando curioso del origen de ella, viendo a adonis/Hermes coqueteando con Persefone, clavando su mirada en ella, relojeandola de arriba abajo, sus caderas, su piel morena y ese cara tan angelical, era linda no podía negarlo le gustaba esos ojos negros. Solo la vio hace unos años cuando Zeus (Cris) lo obligo a ir a la fiesta…de su primer año…por exigencia de Hera (Heather), que quería todo perfecto, pero para el dios de la muerte lo había invitado para que armara lío, después de todo la chica era bastarda de su marido e hija de su hermana…no entendía esos dilemas familiares y tampoco le importaba. Pero ahora que la encontraba ya crecida no le parecía nada mal, la chica…aunque en teoría seria su sobrina…(si lo se es medio raro….pero así se escribió en cuento ¬¬)

Lo que si no le agradaba a ese tonto adonis cerca de ella, había escuchado por oreja de ares que persefone tenia su carácter a pesar de su cara angelical, eso le gustaba y estaba mas que complacido tanto que había decidido que seria su esposa.

-ya puede que pinte bien esa mortal, pero por que abandonaría la seguridad del olimpo-dice seria la morena.

-si pero no seria interesante retratar dicha belleza, seria muy memorable que una diosa permita tal cosa de una mortal-dice Justin conquistador- según se ha orado al templo de su madre por días.

-ya veo pueda que si-dice pensativa cuando una ventisca fría recorrió el lugar dando escalofríos a la chica. –que pasa.

-hola princesa, disfrutando del paisaje-dice hades caminando entre las flores marchitándolas con su aura.

-¿Qué haces aquí hades? No deberías estar bajo tierra-dice seria por las flores muertas y la sorpresa, mientras Justin lo mira serio no le gustaba la sonrisita perversa de Duncan.

solo he venido a visita a mi hermano....acaso crees que ver almas pudriéndose es divertido...bueno cuando no gritan de dolor-dice burlón, sonriente- y tomar algo de aire, ¿acaso te molesta, princesa?-dice mientras se acerca dejando un sendero de hierva muerta.

Lo que hagas no es de mi importancia pero arruinas el jardín de mi madre-dice seria parándose.

¿y son solo flores? Gran cosa-dice hades pícaro mientras toma una rosa tiñéndola de negro

Aléjate de ella ¡no te acerques!-dice Justin poniéndose en frente serio le daba mala espina.

Tranquilo niño consentido…solo quiero saludar ni que la fuera a matar-dice burlón- acaso te molesta, adonis

Si le haces algo juro que te mato-dice serio pero galán

Noticias somos inmortales, tonto-dice mientras revolea los ojos, colocando en un abrir y cerrar la rosa en el pelo de la morena- te quedaría bien ese color-dice sonriente cosa que persefone se sonroje sin querer-vez no le hice nada malo-dice burlón

Cállate hades-dice Hermes molesto- o jure que…

¿Qué Haras que, poner cara linda? Me das asco sabias-dice burlón mientras a la chica se le escapa una risa de la cara de Justin que lo incomoda aun mas la situación.

Tu…-dice con cierta bronca acumulada…no podía acusarlo de nada por mas que quisiera se había portado "bien"…

Como digas niño, me retiro iré a fastidiar a mi hermano-dice mientras besa sorpresivamente la mano de la morena.- hasta luego princesa-dice mientras sigue su camino de muerte al paso para el templo principal.

Bueno aquí el inicio….espero que les guste…..


End file.
